


Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Mick Davies, Caught, Figging, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mick and Ketch know their affair isn't allowed at the school. But they can't bring themselves to care.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Figging
> 
> also for:
> 
> [wayward-mirage's](http://wayward-mirage.tumblr.com) British MoL Invasion on Tumblr (Prompt: Heroes by David Bowie)

The air got a little colder the higher up on the Kendricks building one was. So for Mick and Ketch as they stretched out on the roof, it was positively chilling. The two were tucked into a comfortable, relatively flat space on the roof, nestled as close together as they could manage. They had a blanket under them, dragged up over their shoulders.

The stars were beautiful. Each one glinting in the otherwise silent night. Far off, the lake was sighing, small waves breaking on the shore. The wind whistled through the trees surrounding their school and home.

If any of the professors caught the two up here the punishment would be extreme. They weren’t to be out of their dorms after lights out, and it was nearly two in the morning now.

Ketch chuckled, the sound barely rumbling past his chest, when Mick wiggled tighter to his side.

“If you keep moving, you’ll climb under my skin, Mick.”

“’m cold.”

“Why don’t we go back to the dorms then?”

“Can’t lay with you in the dorms.”

Ketch sighed softly, tightening his hold on Mick’s shoulders. “It’s still frightening you.”

“Just a nightmare.”

“What we must do to uphold the Code is – at times – terrible. It’s our job, Mick.”

“He was my best friend. What if they make us do it, huh?” Mick whispered, raising his head to look at Ketch.

“They won’t. I’m a year above you and I’ve already reached peak level for the school. Mick, you’ve killed more than one – why does this one stick with you so badly?”

“I think it’s because it was my first. Even being without a home – I never killed before that. How many have you had to kill, Ketch?”

Ketch wet his lips, looking down. “A few.”

“How many?”

“There are eight levels at our school. We begin in level one. You do the math.”

“How do you do it? It seems like it doesn’t bother you,” Mick whispered.

“It doesn’t. And I’ll do a lot more than that. They’re giving me my assignment in a few months. But I already have a good idea of what they’re going to assign me to.”

“What?”

“Hunting. Assassin.”

Mick scrambled up into a sitting position, his eyes bulging. “But you’re so smart! Why would they give you that?”

“I’m not all that smart, Mick. I’m a much more efficient killer than I am thinker.”

Mick’s shoulders slumped a little. “But you—You’re gentle and kind and I—I thought for sure they’d put you in as a Man of Letters.”

“That’s a place for you, Clever Boy,” Ketch whispered. He cupped Mick’s cheek with his hand, sliding his thumb over his cheekbone. “Come on, stop scowling like that. It doesn’t become you.”

“We’ll be separated,” Mick finally whispered.

“Just a few buildings apart.”

“But then on the field—“

“We may get assigned to the same chapterhouse. Don’t get down about things yet to come.”

Ketch scowled when Mick continued to frown, his whole face drooping with sadness.

“I just—I have this whole fantasy in my head that plays out and if they separate us—“

“What fantasy?”

“Just—You and me, together. Heroes. Saving the world – stopping all the monsters.”

“Mick—“

“I know it’s ridiculous and I know there’s more than just you and me, but we _can_ beat them. We can be heroes.”

“Just for one day?” Ketch teased. Mick laughed a little, punching him in the chest.

“Tease me all you’d like. It’s a good song, and it’s true… Feels even more true now,” he added.

“How do you mean?”

“Nothing can keep us together.”

“Come here,” He tugged Mick close, pressing their lips together. It only took a moment for Mick to respond, kissing back as his arms found their way around Ketch’s shoulders.

Ketch pulled them back onto the roof, wiggling a little until they were side by side. “Roll over,” he whispered against Mick’s mouth.

Mick chuckled. “You know there are other distractions besides sex.”

“But you like the sex.”

“You’re not wrong.” Mick rolled in Ketch’s grip until his back was tight to Ketch’s chest. A little more maneuvering and he found his pants and boxers shoved down under his ass, Ketch’s callused, warm fingers sliding between his cheeks.

Mick was still open, slightly swollen but slick with spent come and lube from their time just a few hours earlier. He sighed contentedly when Ketch slipped two fingers into him, tugging at his rim to make sure he was relaxed. A dribble of come ran over his fingers. 

"You're wet," Ketch chuckled against Mick's neck. 

"You just come a lot," Mick teased back. 

"And clearly use too much lube," Ketch agreed, pulling his fingers free. Mick heard the quiet squelch as he slicked his cock.

They both moaned through closed lips when Ketch pushed in - just tight enough for the perfect amount of pain. 

Their thrusts were slow and lazy, each more interested in lying together and gazing up at the stars than chasing their orgasm. 

It was Mick that picked things up, grinding back on Ketch a little harder. Ketch's breath caught, squeezing Mick's hip. 

"Close?" He murmured.

Mick nodded, whimpering quietly when Ketch shifted, his cock bumping Mick's prostate. 

"Come on then, come for me," Ketch urged, sliding his hand down. He stroked Mick's cock in time to the slowly quickening thrusts, whispering quiet praises against his ear. 

"I'm going to--" they both gasped when he came, spilling over Ketch's fingers. He continued to stroke him, groaning as Mick clenched tight around him.

"May I--"

"Inside, yes," Mick whispered. 

Ketch let go of him and grabbed his hips, fucking into him harder and faster. 

He grunted as he came, the only signal of his orgasm aside from the sudden tension in his body. 

Mick relaxed, The throbbing of Ketch's cock deep inside him almost soothing. 

Only when Ketch had gone pliant behind him, softening and slipping out of his used hole, did Mick speak. He twined their fingers, squeezing Ketch's hand briefly. 

"We should go back to our dorms."

"But you're so warm. I'd much prefer just staying here."

Mick chuckled. "Oh quit. You can put it back in me tomorrow night." 

Ketch chuckled, sitting up and stretching. “Oh don’t be like that – you know my interest in you far exceeds enjoying sex.”

“But it is a benefit, you can admit it,” Mick said, sitting up as well. He grimaced a little, shifting to find a comfortable spot. “I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Apologies. But it was fun.” The teasing tone in Ketch’s voice had Mick smiling despite himself, nodding in agreement. They climbed carefully down the side of the building after pulling their clothes right, kissing once hurriedly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mick whispered.

“One day, we’ll be heroes, I promise you,” Ketch said softly. Mick smiled a little and nodded before rushing off toward his dorm building. Ketch watched him go before heading toward his own.

***

“Did you get it?” Mick’s hushed voice traveled down the gap between the library shelves. Ketch nodded, crouching down and sliding his bag from his shoulder.

“Are you sure about this? That you can keep silent until we get to the dorm basement?” He worried, pulling out the baggie.

“That’s half the fun, isn’t it? Did you carve it just now?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

“Great, help me get it in.”

Mick stood, undoing his slacks. He shoved them down, and his boxers, leaning over the shelf. Ketch smirked. He bit down on the smooth, pale skin of Mick’s ass as he stood, earning a hiss.

“Don’t tease me.”

“You’re no fun. Isn’t the whole point of this to tease?”

Mick grinned against his hand, wiggling his ass a little. “Yeah – _that_ will tease me. Come on, do it.” He heard Ketch unzip the baggie before spreading open the cheeks of his ass with one warm, steady hand.

“Relax for me,” Ketch warned. He began to push the shaved ginger root into Mick’s ass, ignoring his surprised gasp.

Mick struggled to remain relaxed, the burning beginning just a few moments after his rim caught around the edge Ketch had carved into it. Ketch tugged up his slacks, helping him secure his belt.

“You good?”

“I’m good,” Mick said, feeling his face heating up. “Come on. Dorm, now.”

The two rushed to the dorm, quiet laughter as they ducked behind trees and into the cover of shadows. Mick could feel each step down to his core, burning and aching each time he clenched around the root deep in him. Tears burned the back of his eyes, sweat running down his forehead, and still his cock stood hard and ready, the zipper of his pants digging in uncomfortably.

 

Ketch pushed him against the wall when they reached the basement of the dorm, kissing him hard. He ground their crotches together as he did, Mick’s whimper swallowed by his mouth.

“You good?” He whispered against Mick’s lips.

“It burns—I’m amazing.”

“You’re such a little masochist, Mick.”

“And you’re a sadist, Mr. Ketch – you’re hard as a rock.”

“Because you are.” Mick rolled his eyes. He pushed Ketch back, undoing his pants. He shoved them down and leaned on the wall face first, jutting his ass out.

“Come on then.”

The first strike surprised Mick. He couldn’t quite hide his cry. Ketch pulled the root out carefully before pushing it back in.

“Hush.”

Mick whimpered, his cock jumping. “You can be mean,” he grumbled.

“You prefer it that way, don’t you?” He slapped Mick’s other cheek. Mick kept his mouth shut, grunting against his forearm.

Ketch picked up a steady pace, one cheek, then the other, then both, before rubbing the reddened flesh. Twenty strikes. Each one felt harder, though Mick knew his mind was playing tricks. He exhaled a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding when Ketch finally grabbed the root and pulled it free, tossing it into the darkness of the basement. The relief was short lived, because Ketch’s slicked cock nudged his swollen, sensitive entrance soon after.

“Can you take this?” Ketch whispered. Mick nodded, not raising his head.

“Look at me.”

Mick looked back, his eyes red rimmed.

“Was it too much?” Ketch worried.

“No. Just a lot. I can take it, come on.”

Ketch pushed in, slow and steady, and they both groaned softly. Ketch braced his hands on either side of Mick’s head, their fingers touching as he began to pump into him. They remained silent, heavy breathing and the occasional slap of their skin when their hips met were the only sounds echoing through the basement.

“I’m close—“ Ketch panted. Mick nodded, letting his hand sink down to hold Ketch’s hip, guiding him deeper and urging him on a little faster.

As their pace increased so did the noises that slipped from their lips, little pleasured mewls that neither could keep inside.

Ketch went stiff behind Mick. He dropped his hands and grabbed Mick’s hips with a bruising grip as he came, grunting and huffing against the back of his neck.

Mick sighed softly, a slow smirk spreading across his face. He lazily stroked himself, reveling in the feeling of being filled, the solid weight of Ketch at his back.

 

His joy was short lived, however, when a flashlight beam blinded them both.

“What the devil is going on here?”

“We can explain,” Ketch tried, knowing there was no explaining away this. They’d been caught with their pants down, literally.

“Get away from him, now.” Mick cried out in surprise when Ketch pulled out. He yanked up his pants as quick as he could, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He could hear Ketch doing the same next to him, but couldn’t see anything due to the flashlight’s beam.

“You’ll both come with me now. To see the Headmistress.” The flashlight finally dropped and Ketch shouted,  
“Robert! Come on, you know me.”

“I know this is illegal. Follow me or I’ll have to call security to drag you,” Robert said as he unclipped the radio from inside his robes. Ketch stepped forward, his hands balled into fists.

Robert dropped the flashlight and withdrew the pistol he was allowed to carry as a night watch, holding it up to Ketch’s face. “Don’t.”

Mick grabbed Ketch’s upper arm, pulling him backwards a step. “Stop, it’s not worth it.”

“Like hell it isn’t. You can’t be kicked out of here, Mick – you have nowhere else to go.”

“It’s not worth your life.”

“Yes, Ma’am. We’re on our way.” Robert clicked the radio off and clipped it back into his robes. “Come on, walk.” He motioned with the gun.

“You can put that away,” Mick mumbled, stepping around him.

“I will, when I’m sure you two won’t try to run.”

The three made their way up the quiet stairs and out the door. As they walked up the path to the main building, Mick felt Ketch’s hand brush over his. He looked over and Ketch smiled a little, brushing their hands together again before grabbing his and giving it a squeeze.

“We’re nothing. Nothing will help us,” he murmured. Mick’s smile widened.

“But we could be heroes just for one day?” Ketch nodded slowly. He dropped Mick’s hand, pausing to pull open the doors of the building.

The halls were silent, echoing almost eerily as they made their way to the Headmistress’ office. So many spells and blessing they’d learned in these walls, Mick realized, and nothing that could get them out of this situation.

Robert cut between them when they reached her office, stopping them. He holstered his weapon and turned, knocking twice on the door.

“Ma’am, it’s me.”

The door opened without hesitation, as if she’d been waiting just on the other side. She looked past Robert at Mick, then at Ketch, shaking her head.

“What a shame. Both fine young men in your own right. Tell me again what you saw, Robert.”

Robert cleared his throat. “These two in the basement of the dorm rooms. Having sex.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, ma’am. This one,” he motioned to Ketch, “was humping this one,” he jutted his hand back toward Mick.

“You know my name, you bastard,” Ketch snarled.

“Arthur!”

Ketch’s jaw clenched. “Sorry, Headmistress,” he whispered, still glaring daggers at the back of Robert’s head.

“Arthur, Michael – come in. Robert – wait out here, I’d like to speak with you in a moment.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Robert stepped aside, taking a seat on one of the long benches outside her office. She stepped aside to let Mick and Ketch in.

As soon as Mick stepped foot into the office, his heart leapt into his throat. The entire floor was covered with a thin sheet of plastic.

“No. No,” he whispered.

“I did not give you permission to speak, Michael,” Dr. Hess said, shutting the door behind them.

She circled around to her desk and leaned on it, staring at the two.

“Speak honestly or you will both be found unfit for our school. Is what Robert said true?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Ketch answered. Mick was still staring at the plastic under his feet.

“Michael. Answer.”

Ketch nudged Mick. When he looked up, he offered a small smile and nodded. “It’s okay,” he mouthed. Mick swallowed hard.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“A year,” Mick whispered.

“Since you were sixteen? I’m shocked at you, Michael. Tell me, boys. What is our rule about relationships?”

“Don’t get attached,” they both recited, not emotion in their voices.

“And why do we not get attached?”

“Attachments will end in heartbreak,” Ketch muttered.

“And what does heartbreak cause, Michael?”

“Distraction and more death, Ma’am.”

Dr. Hess cleared her throat, standing straight. “Do we allow romantic relationships at this school _ever_ , gentlemen?”

“No, ma’am.”

“And you admit to having one?”

Ketch looked up then, surprising Mick. He smirked a little. “We’re lovers, that’s a fact.”

Dr. Hess’ eyebrows raised – she was either impressed or appalled by Ketch’s apparent brashness – Mick wasn’t sure.

“Well, you are aware that you cannot _remain_ together and continue attending Kendricks.”

“I will leave, Ma’am,” Ketch continued.

“No, Ketch—“

“Mick, enough,” Ketch warned. “There are no rules that forbid dating a person _outside_ the Kendricks institute.”

“You are correct. But you will not be voluntarily withdrawing, Arthur. No student voluntarily withdraws.”

“Ma’am?” Hesitation shone through in Ketch’s voice for the first time since they’d stepped into the office.

“There’s simply too much information that we’ve given you. There are only two ways out of this program. Graduation, or death.”

She turned, uncovering the ritual knife that both Mick and Ketch were familiar with. The knife that had taken the lives of so many peers at their hands.

“And there will only be _one_ of you that is graduating, gentlemen. You decide which.” She smiled and walked toward the door. Once she reached it, she hesitated.

“I am sorry. You both held _so_ much promise.”

The door shutting behind her was like a gunshot to Mick. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Do it.”

“Do what?” Ketch asked.

“Kill me.”

When Ketch didn’t respond, and Mick didn’t feel the cold steel against his throat, he opened his eyes. To his surprise, Ketch was standing in the same spot, _grinning_ at him.

“Why are you smiling? She just asked us to murder each other,” Mick hissed.

“Did you really think I’d do it? Are _you_ going to do it?”

“What? I could never kill you,” Mick mumbled. “That’s why I told you to kill me.”

“And I couldn’t kill you. It seems we’ve reached an empasse.”

Mick shook his head. “She’ll make us do it. Or kill us both.”

“Then we make her wait. If she wants our death so badly – she can do it. I suppose you could say we’re stealing time.”

“Just for one day?” Mick asked. They both laughed a little, soft and tinged with sadness. Ketch stepped forward, the plastic crinkling under his feet. He held Mick’s face in his hands, smiling.

“I won’t let them hurt you.”

“You won’t be around to stop it, you fool,” Mick whispered.

“Well, I’ll have died fighting then. Come here, Clever Boy.” Ketch dragged him in for a kiss.

“You know,” Mick murmured against Ketch’s lips, “we have a second option.”

“What’s that?” Ketch asked.

“We could kill her.”

Ketch stepped back, shock twisting his features.

“Kill Dr. Hess?”

“She’s insane, Ketch. Making us kill our friends. We were children when we first took a life – hunting or not – that isn’t right. You know everyone in this school hates her. We’d be heroes.”

“But then what?” Ketch asked.

“Run away.”

Ketch searched Mick’s face, but Mick continued to smile, looking up at his lover hopefully. Ketch shook his head. “You crazy, _crazy_ , Clever Boy. Do you think we could?”

“Only one way to find out.” Mick walked over and grabbed the knife, holding it tightly. “When neither of us leaves this room, she’ll come back in.”

“You know if we fail – they will kill us both.”

“Yeah? Well, nothing can keep us together anyway. If we do this—“

“I know, we can be heroes.”


End file.
